Moulin Magix
by CallxmexLu
Summary: All you need is love, right? But what is if you are prisoned in your own fear? Will you escape? Mainly: BxS, SxB, but also other pairings included. Ratet T for blood and erotic scenes


Hey guys! It's me again! I was very busy in the past so I wasn't able to update "Frozen Hearts", but I have already written 4 chapters for this story. So don't panic. XD  
Well, I couldn't resist to upload this story. This was all on my mind and killed me! Enjoy and COMMENT! :3

* * *

Eyes, so clear like the deepest ocean.

Skin, so pale like the brightest moonlight.

Lips, so rosy like the sweetest strawberry.

Hair, so bright like fire.

That was Bloom Quèvilere, the diamond, soul of the Moulin Magix. A girl, so innocent and lovely, with a voice so smooth like silk…

She was, with no exaggeration, the most beautiful being in Magix City, maybe in the whole Magical Universe even.

A read headed angel, in a read coloured hell.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Moulin Magix**

It was September the second, 1899, when a certain prince met a certain girl. If you are waiting for a romantic scene, you maybe will be disappointed. In this house of hell, called Moulin Magix, was romance and love a dream. A dream of another perfect world…

"Come on, friend! It's fun!" a young man, with chocolate brown hair, yelled in excitement. His fellows agreed, while raising their glasses of the best whiskey. "I don't know," a blonde guy responded shyly, "It seems so…unruly." Another choir of laughter filled the huge living room. "Of course it is! But it's your bachelor party! It has to be unruly."

"Riven is right. Just think of all the nice ladies." the brown haired man, also known as Brandon Balton, said. His best friend and charge, King Sky of Eraklyon, sighed. It was his last night as an unmarried man. Tomorrow his fiancé for three years, Princess Diaspro of Gemstone, would be his wife. He really loved her, yes he did, but sometimes he wasn't sure about her feelings.

Sky was a very influential person. Maybe Diaspro just wanted him because of his money and wealth. But no matter how it really was, Eraklyon needed an heir for the next generation. That was the only thing that counts.

"Well, I give up. Let's go, but not longer until midnight."

Riven Mountreal patted his friends back and handed him his coat over. "Now we are going to play with some balls!" the pink haired man shouted, causing the others to burst out into laugher.

/

"Five minutes girls! Hurry up! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" The shrill voice hollered through every single corner of the third floor. "Oh god, Griselda is in a good mood again." a blonde girl, not older than the age of 20 murmured, while drawing a thin, black line on her eye lid. A soft giggle was her response. "She is always like that before the certain falls. You know that she doesn't mean it, Stella."

Stella, was an orphan. A person without identity… 19 years ago, someone placed a tiny, ravenous child, in front of the gates of the Moulin Magix. And Griselda Mouclairè, female host of this establishment, was the woman who found this little bundle. No name was given to this baby, so the old, grumpy lady decided to name her Stella Mouclairè. Her blonde hair had such a bright and lush hair colour, like a star. That was the meaning of Stella's name: Star.

Griselda rushed through the small corridors like an angry tornado. Suddenly she stopped abrupt behind of one of her girls.

With a harsh voice she shouted, "Stella, child! Your lace corset is half open! Can you use your brain for one time?" With one fast moved she tightened the corset, taking the young woman's breath away. Stella coughed, fighting for air.

"Are you okay, dear?" her best friend wanted to know, kneeling next to her. Griselda gave them an annoyed look and swirled away.

Panting hard, Stella nodded. "L-let's got…The show is going to start soon." From downstairs a crowed cheered, they cheered for them.

The wild ocean of deep voices grew louder and louder when they reached the stage. The gigantic, blood red, velvet curtain was still closed. The black mahogany floor slightly vibrated under their thin feet. "Dear Gentlemen!"

When those words were spoken, Stella softly squeezed the white hand of her best friend. She knew what would happen. It was always like this. And after all those years it was like the first day.

"Welcome to the Moulin Magix!" a deep voice announced. The crowed became silent. It seemed like time was frozen. Those few heartbeats before the show started, were the worst. It was like the seconds flowed like tough liquid through the huge sand clock of time.

But hundredth deep breaths and twenty nervous blinks later, a heavy beat tickled their minds. It grew louder and louder, guitars and other instruments joined the lonely drums.

The curtain fell down, the audience went wild. It was their moment, the moment of the well known "Diamond Girls".

_«Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir »_

A thousand pair of cherry red lips hummed those erotic words, earning an insane applause.

The atmosphere, the music, the people, everything was addicting, dazzling even. The girls begun to swirl around, moving smoothly. Every single wink caused more commotion. The visitors screamed and shouted compliments, while splitting their drinks accidentally.

Stella smirked. She felt loved. Everyone was watching her and her friends. Her long, blonde hair danced in tact wit her dancing moves. The woman's short dress, made of the finest lace followed her willingly. The intensive orange of her fabric let her soft eyes glow.

„_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada_" Stella sung with all her soul, hopping slightly to one of her costumers. She had been noticing him before. He didn't seem like the typical visitor. With other words, his appearance was way too nice.

„_Creole lady Marmalade_…" Like a soft breeze, the young girl hummed this in the man's ear, caressing his chest. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed his friends laughing boyishly. "Hey Brandon, seems like you found a friend!" Mr Mountreal bellowed and slapped on his knee.

Brandon, with a blissful grin on his face, kept his ear shot and focused on the "nice" lady on his lap. Stella smiled when she saw this light in his gaze. He was hers…for this night.

The show girl was about to move his hands to her breaths, when the music stopped and the lights went out.

Silence crawled over the colourful decorated hall. The whole energy focused on a little island of pale light, where a thin woman was standing.

Her eyes starred into the darkness around her, but she could feel the sensual gazes on her lightly clad body.

Like a young bird the read headed girl begun to sing a few song lines

_I need you, baby_  
_To look into my eyes and hold me tight_  
_Just take me away from here_  
_I think I'm losing my mind_

The statue of light disappeared leaving everything under a black carpet.

"Who is she?" Sky whispered to one of his fellows, Helia Northon. Before the young king could get an answer, a million flashing lights dazzled his mind, while loud music filled his ears.

Suddenly the cute girl, now only dressed in a black corset and grey lace panties, was dancing around a metallic rod. Her well trained legs played with the cold metal, while her eyes showed a wild lust.

_Poppin' bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_  
_When we drink we do it right gettin' slizzard_  
_Sippin' sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_  
_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_  
_Like a G6, Like a G6_  
_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

(A.N.: In this Story a G6, is an royal spaceship. Yes Magix already has spaceships.)

Sky's mouth dropped open. This girl was the most magical thing he has ever seen. Her long, red curls were put up into a high bun. Her crystal blue eyes glowed like comets in the darkness. And her voice…

There were no words for it.

"That's Bloom Quèvilere, the main…uhm…dancer in here." Helia whispered, finally able to answer his friend. A soft "oh" escaped Sky's lips. And with this the performance was over. Everyone was cheering and clapping, everyone but Brandon, who was still busy with Stella Mouclairè.

Bloom was breathing heavily, while she waved with her hands. "Thank you so much, cuties! I love you all!" the showgirl yelled and smiled an angelic smile. With this she spun around and pattered away.

Maybe he should have guessed already. His heart belonged to her.

* * *

The Lyrics doesn't belong to me:

Lady Marmalade - by Christina Aguiler, P!nk, Lil' Kim, Maya and Missy Elliot  
Endlessley - by Elissa Roselli

Like a G6 - by East Fast Move (or something like this XDDD)

So this was the beginning! More will follow soon!


End file.
